Mashas Rodant
Mashas Rodante (マスハス.ローダント Masuhasu Rōdanto) is one of minor characters in the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Prior the Brune Civil War, Mashas is both father and mentor figure to Tigrevrumud Vorn, who is also the son to his late friend, Urz Vorn. Unlike most Brune aristocrats and nobility, who looked down upon archers, Mashas supports Tigre through his life since he was acquainted with Urz, making him as Tigre's prominent ally. Character Information Appearance Mashas appears as a middle age man in his 40's-50's. While not at war, Mashas often wore plain clothes even as an aristocrat. Whenever he gone for war, he often wear a heavy armor Personality As the veteran politician in Brune, Mashas is a wise yet patient man. Being the voice of reason within the Brune aristocrats, Mashas would see Tigre could make great things as his late father Urz. Being the father and a mentor figure to Tigre due to his benevolence and wisdom, Marthus would whatever he could to ensures Tigre crafted his future to make Urz proud. Chronology Battle of Dinant Mashas was joined Brune's 25,000 army to repel the invading Zhcted Army led by Ellenora Viltara. As the Brune Army was under attack by Eleonora Viltaria's ambush unit, only Mashas and a few survived the onslaught and escaped the battlefield Plans to Rescue Alsace The following devastated defeat from Dinant Plains and Prince Regnas's death has led Brune further into it's serious turmoil. Together with Bertrand, Mashas went to Alsace for Titta to tell her about Tigre's capture and its hefty ransom for his release. Marthus went all over Brune to seek help e to collect enough funds for the ransom. Sadly, his effort ended in vain due to the escalated Brune's already serious turmoil, with Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon's rivalry now took into a violent turn. Stuck into an unlikely trouble, Mashas could only pray for Tigre's safety while apologized to Alsace residents, particularly Titta and Bertrand, for failing to collect the fund. To ensure Tigre well informed about Alsace's conditions, Mashas sent an apology letter to Tigre, which also included Zion's invasive troops to destroy Alsace with both Felix Aaron Thenardier and Ganelon's support. Three days before Thenadier's Army's march to Alsace, Ganelon Army already left towards Alsace in 2000 strong army. Mashas made his plan and discussed with Bertrand and Titta: While he went to prevent Ganelon Army from advancing, Mashas told Bertrand to deliver his letter to Tigre, while Titta stay in Alsace and assist citizen's evacuation (while the capable ones ).To prevent Ganelon Army's advance, Mashas had to appeal to all Brune's aristocrats for his help. Despite received the same disappointing answers, Mashas refused to give up as he continued to seek more allies to save Alsace for Tigre. With at least 4 aristocrat as his side, Mashas managed to make contact Ganelon Army and convinced the commander leader to stop his troops from marching. Thus, the Ganelon Army stop their advance. Tigre's Insurgency Against Thenadier and Ganelon The news about Zion's invasion upon Alsace has spreed through the land. This news quickly worried Mashas and decided to visit Alsace. While arrived to the now Leitmeritz annexed Alsace, Mashas sensed suspicions as he see the Black Dragon Flag waving Alsace. Even worse, neither Tigre nor Titta were found in Alsace and it's new governor named Limlisha was inside Alsace's office. Both he and Lim stayed in Vorn Manor and stared each other until Tigre and Titta's return. After Tigre did returned from Alsace's outskirts, Mashas asked Tigre to explained everything prior his leave. With Tigre's coherence explanation, Mashas apologized to Lim about his reckless. Tigre's resolution to beat Thenadier for the sake of Alsace's future, Marthus could only support to his idea. He is then advice Tigre to find as much allies as possible for his cause. Tigre: Brune's Public Enemy While Tigre's new army won every battle in the continent, Mashas used ten days journey to Nice to see Faron. But instead, he met his old friend and Brune's prime minister, Pierre Badouin. While asked about the Prime Minister's presence, Mashas also asked Badouin his purpose before hie lead to Faron's bedroom. To his horrifying discovery, according to Badouin, Faron was playing toy blocks while shut himself in his room; meaning the king condition was deteriorating deeper both physically and mentally. To hide the truth from public, Badouin had to announce the king's "illness" for Brune's fragile stability, even including ignoring the fact that Thenardier attack upon Alsace as responsible for Tigre's insurgency. Frustrated, Mashas could only sigh over Badwin's decision before he was ambushed by a group of assassins. While tried to survived the assassinations, Mashas was rescued by Sofya Obertas, who just came by for the king and came by for her rescue. While told her to escape, Mashas was shocked to see the Vanadis fought the assassins effortlessly. While introduced each other, Mashas told Sofy about the king conditions while also told her that while he return to Aude for gathering his men, she would go and find Tigre and the company about the bad news. In the Silver Meteor Army's escape the Navarre Knights, Mashas and his 300 cavalry unit narrowly saved the day by distracting the Navarre Knights, who also retreated under Roland's orders. He came into the Silver Meteor Army's Camp for Tigre's condition while met Eleonora Viltaria. Sadly for Mashas, he was shocked to learn that Tigre survived but severely wounded, felt remorse as he could never taught that Tigre had to suffered such injuries to beat Roland before consulted by Elen. However, a reunion with the Gentle Light Vanadis and Hughes seemly lighten up the army's mood. Mashas's explained to everyone about his shocking discovery in Nice, prompting everyone felt sympathy about the Brune King's melancholy. Post Civil War and Tigre's Disappearance One year after the Brune Civil War, Marthus became Queen Regin's support and the court's counselor. Like many of Tigre allies, Marthus was devastated after he heard over Tigre's disappearance. The following month, Mashas paid both Ellen and Lim a visit for any news about Tigre. Learned over the truth and although being skeptical, Marthus told both Ellen and Rim that Titta may help them to identify Tigre's identity, and suggests them to have him and Titta join Rim in her quest to Lebus to confirm Urz as Tigre. Trivia *Out of all ministers of Brune, Mashas was among of few Brune citizens who recognized Tigre's archery skills due to his past acquaintance with Urz. Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Brune